<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Machiavelli's Come Out To Play by Mswriter07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587420">The Machiavelli's Come Out To Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07'>Mswriter07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benny and his Queen Beth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anticipation, Chess moves, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Benny strike hard and fast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Harmon/Benny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benny and his Queen Beth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Machiavelli's Come Out To Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts">hellbells</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part two in the series with Benny as a mob boss.  I hope you enjoy it.  I had fun writing it.  Love this fandom and you guys.  Keep up the creative content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, D.L. Townes received a telegram from none other than Vasily Borgov, head of the Bratva organization.  A meeting was set for that afternoon so Townes cleared his schedule.  He wondered why Borgov would want to see him but he had noticed the uptick in activity over the past week since Beth had switched sides to the Watts family.  He couldn’t get out of his mind the way they were curled together in the restaurant booth, how in sync the two were as they swallowed their moans and other noises.  Townes had underestimated her.</p><p>He arranged a car for himself to go to Brighton Beach, a neutral ground for the two families and far enough out of Benny Watts’s reach.  Townes was surprised when Beth a couple of weeks ago started peppering questions at him about Benny Watts and what he did as she’d seen an article in the Times about Benny winning a series of chess tournaments around the city.  He answered most of them but didn’t tell her his go-to spot to hangout or that he was the leader of the Watts family so the tournaments were probably bought out.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Beth found out all on her own where Benny liked to be and that his citywide tournament hustle was actually legit - he loved the game enough to not hustle the vendors or players into losses so he could look good.  He could go to Central Park if he wanted to do that.  A week after the questions started, she went to the bar Benny owned and made a fool of half the patrons to get his attention and that summoned one Mr. Watts to her table for a game.</p><p>She had run as soon as she lost their game but she could see and feel the passion he had for it.  Their pieces had flirted on the board and with Benny’s boot pressed against her leg and his overall presence had been foreplay she hadn’t experienced before; it threw her for a loop and she had missed a couple of obvious moves as her body flushed and heated as they played.  She could barely look Benny in the eye as she grabbed her purse and pushed through the crowd.  </p><p>Three days later she returned and could feel the pleasure spike again as she watched him going through their game.  They played another game and she lost again but he didn’t let her run this time.  He took her to dinner, got a lecture from Townes, and they went to his loft apartment and spent two days in bed before they got to work.  </p><p>Currently, Benny was having a meeting at his table on the upper level with Vasily Borgov while Beth played chess against the patrons at the table she made her own.  Vasily while he spoke mostly through his translator he watched Beth from the table and saw the game.  “She needs to move her rook.”</p><p>Benny glanced at the game they could see clearly over the patrons and said, “That or her knight.”  Beth moved her knight and blocked her opponents advance.  “That’s my girl.” Benny smirked.</p><p>“That also works.”</p><p>They went on with their negotiations until they shook hands and smiled at each other.  Borgov motioned to Beth and asked, “May I?”</p><p>“Be my guest.”  </p><p>Borgov walked down the stairs and over to Beth’s table.  Beth paused her end game and glanced at the Bravta leader.  “You play beautifully Ms. Harmon.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Borgov held his hand out and Beth shook his hand.  Afterward, he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand and looked her in her eye.  “I look forward to sharing a game.  Have a good evening ma’am.”</p><p>Beth grinned and nodded her head.  “I look forward to a game or two with you as well.”</p><p>“Send a message to my Brighton Beach office and we can set up a day and time to play.”</p><p>“Yes I will.  Thank you for the compliment.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome.  I’ll see you soon.  Goodbye Beth Harmon.”</p><p>“Goodbye Mr. Borgov, head of the Bravta brotherhood,” Beth said as she let go of his hand.</p><p>Borgov nodded and said, “Goodbye Beth Harmon.”</p><p>“See you soon Mr. Borgov.” </p><p>Later that night, Townes called Beth and asked for a meetup.  “How do you perceive this Russian influence all of a sudden?”</p><p>Over the phone, because Beth wasn’t ashamed at the meeting, said, “You’ve lost this round.  Benny had Borgov’s meeting setup well in advance of me entering the picture.”  Beth spoke but saved her breath,” Borgov and Benny Watts, they aren’t worried about a lot of the other stuff nowadays.”</p><p>Townes wanted to scream but he asked, “So Borgov made a deal and canceled my own?”</p><p>“Looks like it.  But I wasn’t at the table with you so there could still be deal trading going on.”</p><p>“Elizabeth Harmon you know a lot more than you’re saying.”</p><p>“You can’t prove it because I’ve not an actual seat at the table before my inquiring about Benny so you have to figure out where you screwed up.  Goodbye Townes.  You knew this was coming so as of now you have to go through the many channels to contact me as you would Benny or Borgov.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>